zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keiisnotthattired/Playlist Tutorial
Howdy, After I started doing playlists, people started asking me to do some on their pages for them. Some made some (really cool versions) by themselves, but most wanted me to do it for them because they don't know how. Now, I've come up with a much better playlist, as you can see here. If you click the movie thumbnail (the same as the one on the main site), it takes you to the page where the movie is. If you right-click it and select open in new tab, the page where the movie is opens in a new tab. Beside the movie thumbnail are two things: 1. The title of the movie, or the part/episode number and 2. the description from the movie on the main site. At first, having the description may seem redundant to have on the playlist, but most of the time it sums up what you're about to watch. So if we have it on the playlist, you save time because you don't have to go to the actual movie to see what it's about. The only thing I was unable to figure out was how to make the headers on the playlist collapsible. Because of this, playlists greatly increase the length of the page they're on. So far, this is the only con I've found about the playlists. But anyways, if anyone's interested, here's how to make a playlist: Go onto the page you want to add the playlist to. Make sure you have a section on your page called "Playlist". If you don't have one, make one. I prefer using "Heading 2" for my sections. If your series has episodes, make another section below the "Playlist" section you just made in a smaller header. I usually use "Heading 3" for this. Call it "Episode 1" if you're making a playlist for the first episode. If your series is mainly just comprised of parts rather than episodes, or if you call parts episodes, skip this step. Now, this is where it gets kind of tricky for beginners. Go into the "Source" tab at the top next to the "Visual" one. Scroll to where you see where you put your section headers. They'll be surrounded by equal signs. Make sure you have a couple of empty lines by pressing the "enter" key on your keyboard. I prefer having 2 empty lines before making the playlist. Now, under those two empty lines, paste this: Part ? "Your Description Here!" Now, go find the movie you want to be on the playlist. In the URL, copy the numbers that come after "/node/" and replace the part of the source code that says MOVIEID with that number by using Ctrl + C to copy and Ctrl + V to paste the numbers. Now go back to that movie and copy the description. Paste it into the part of the source code that says "Your Description Here!". Replace the "Part ?" with the part/episode of your movie/series. (E.G: Something like "Part 1" or "Episode 5".) Now, here comes the hardest part- replacing the thumbnail. I haven't uploaded all of the thumbnails from ZT onto this wikia yet, so please be patient if you can't find the thumbnail from your movie on this wikia. Find your movie, either by searching for it, looking at it in the "Now Showing", or finding it on your "My Movies" page. See the thumbnail? What's happening in the thumbnail? Is 13 flying in the living room? Go back to the source code. Find the part that says "File:Eva_talks_street.png". This thumbnail is Eva talking in the street. (No duh.) We want to replace it with 13 flying in the living room. So we take out the part that says "Eva_talks_street" and replace it with "Thirteen_flies_living_room". It's important that 13's name is spelled with letters here, and that you have all the underscores in the right places. (E.G: Living room is two words, so there needs to be a hyphen between them.) After all of that is said and done, go back to the "Visual" tab and look at what you've just accomplished. That is, unless you did something wrong and the playlist isn't showing up right. I'll be happy to help anybody troubleshoot issues with their newly created playlists. I'll also be making a video tutorial some time soon, so be sure to look out for that to see if it can help you in any way. Cheers, Kei Category:Blog posts